Commercial pet chew toys, particularly those for dogs, are designed typically to exercise the jaw muscles of a pet and through prolonged mastication, work to clean the teeth and gums. Chew toys for dogs include those that incorporate a meat and rawhide formulation as part of their manufacturing process. For example, some chew toys are filled rawhide products with meat content. Other edible pet toys or treats are manufactured via a process where a flat, jerked piece of meat is inserted along the seam of the rawhide chew with the jerked meat making the rawhide chew more appealing for dogs to chew and thereby exercise and clean their teeth and gums.
A dried hide may be rehydrated for purposes of shaping via a water submersion process. If the shaping of rehydrated hide requires twisting about an inner filling core, a typical twisting process used to make standard hide twists is often unacceptable due to the twisting pressure driving portions of the inner core filling to extend beyond, or to appear braided on, the outside of the hide rather than being positioned in the direction in the center of the product.